


I have not had breakfast yet

by Luciano0



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciano0/pseuds/Luciano0
Summary: 821年龄操作。本来是想歪生贺的 一时爽多好 谁知刹不住字数。干。纯粹为了满足一时快落开的，因为车老是开不出来 决定还是分开发。就当一个快乐小短篇好了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 歪是个轻微社会气息的少年，17岁，嗯，为了让宽不要犯fa。  
> 宽是精英社畜略痴汉，切黑，大概27岁吧。
> 
> 这是一个歪搞事失败反被搞的沙雕文。

*******************

晚上，在街上游荡的小青年，一点也不起眼，总是穿着松松垮垮的吊裆裤，洗旧了的包臀T恤，长袖短袖都有，和一群人在各个街头巷尾的酒吧混的脸熟。有谁去打架会在屁股兜里放一包小熊软糖呢？还是水果味的。操场的足球场上，边奔跑边给他的队友加油鼓劲，进球后总是要被簇拥着抱起来被大家摸来摸去，可能还要亲一下。他们都叫他队长，年轻人们明亮的眼睛里闪烁对他的仰慕。  
可是在一些人眼里，球袜总是被拉成过膝袜，汗津津的耀眼金发贴在白嫩的颈间，懒洋洋的抬手拥抱每一个人，都不是一个严肃的队长的样子。  
明明就是一只渴望被关注的猫。

 

克罗斯会在下班后在街头散步，社会精英总有无处安放的烦恼，散步路过一个垃圾桶时，他会想把烦恼扔进垃圾桶。  
只是这个片区的垃圾桶有点少。  
不知什么时候起，克罗斯有了下班后上街溜达的习惯。他还年轻，工作顺利，什么都能被他做的尽善尽美。生活自在悠闲，如果忽略每天看不完的文件和回不完的邮件的话，他的生活应该是青年的理想状态了。克罗斯还小的时候，人们就很喜欢他，有人叫他小天才。那时候他听到还会不好意思，后来听到他还是会腼腆，只是心里无动于衷就算了，还全是些不可说的想法了。  
因为他真的很烦有人打扰他神游。有时候他会为这烦恼一整天。  
他还会踢足球，踢得很不错。夏天的太阳都无法阻止他在热气腾腾的草皮上奔跑的脚步，飞快的奔跑让他有种可以逃离一切的错觉。没人会再去烦他，虚情假意的叫他小天才，他可以肆无忌惮的干一些“坏孩子”喜欢的事。每个人都喜欢他，每个人都觉得他那蓝色眼睛是最可爱的蓝宝石。后来他还是放弃了足球，走上了模范青年的路——学习，工作.......  
克罗斯也不知道为什么，按理说他已经混得不错了，但他就是对感情上的事不来电。不是没有过女友，但他真的没有去追过别人。都是别人喜欢他。  
和小时候一样。

*****************************

在克罗斯看见罗伊斯之前，他从没想过自己会记一个人的长相记得那么清楚。清楚得能让他愉悦到身体都颤抖。金色的短发，有点刘海，发胶把头发支棱起造型，脖颈间的小碎发随着那人的动作在白嫩的皮肤上扫来扫去——克罗斯有时候会想，他难道不会觉得痒吗——所有你能想到的关于“金发碧眼”的美人的修饰，你都可以用在罗伊斯身上——克罗斯睁着眼睛时就这么想的。  
啊，唯独有一点，他的鼻梁有点歪。  
但没人会在乎。  
一旦克罗斯闭上双眼，那人的样子就不是照片一样的平面了。黑暗里，他看见一个人，先是视觉残像留下的轮廓，渐渐地轮廓变得丰满，亮亮的棕绿色瞳孔融进蓝色，金棕色的长睫毛忽闪忽闪着，离得足够近的话，甚至能感觉到空气都在跟着颤动；歪着嘴角笑的样子可爱的一塌糊涂。  
克罗斯以为自己这么大了还能梦见童话里的小精灵。  
只是这个小精灵会让他醒来的时候，两腿间那玩意儿硬的跟发疼。

这种情况一直持续着，这让克罗斯陷入沉思。  
他一度怀疑自己是不是工作压力太大出现了什么性情上的转变。奔三的岁数也不大不小了，确实该想想一些问题了，但是以前他想的对象都是异性，时间也不会持续多久。  
已经两三个月了。克罗斯有点担心。  
如果克罗斯知道会持续那么久，那他早就应该开始采取行动了。而不是像现在这样一遍又一遍的自我怀疑，强行分析自己为什么会如此毫无预兆的陷在欲望的泥沼里任由它控制自己的思想，溺在良知的谴责中一点一点的步入无法解脱的深渊。  
那个小精灵，还未成年。

******************************

克罗斯第一眼看见罗伊斯的时候是傍晚。那时候垂暮的太阳裹着云织成的薄衫慢悠悠的消失在楼梯的阴影里，蓝天在残阳的喘息里被染成橙色到粉紫色的渐变。他停好了车，手插在裤兜里，领带松松垮垮的挂在脖子上，衬衫第一颗纽扣早就宣布今日工作结束，西装也被懒散的搭在小臂上，慢悠悠地走在回家的路上，清晨打理好的金发现在也有些疲颓地耷拉下来了。那条路会路过一个小球场，每天这时候，放学后精力过剩的青少年们就会来这里宣泄无尽的活力。克罗斯也是这么过来的，他每次都会偏过头看一眼那些不安晃动的身影。  
啊，躁动的青春期。  
也就是那么一瞬间，穿着深色短裤，赤裸着上半身的金发少年，带球突破，一脚爆射，足球打在小球门的立柱上，大力的抽射撞上坚硬的金属门柱，发出响亮的碰撞声，然后球向克罗斯的方向射过来，要不是有金属拦网，他的左脸颊就会像远处地平线的颜色一般了。  
毫无预兆的，克罗斯感觉自己心脏都要从嗓子眼儿跳出来了。初夏温热的夕阳伴着微风吻遍白皙的皮肤，留下橙色的吻痕遍布全身；蜜色的金发被汗水浸得湿透，碎发软软的黏在前额和脖子上，汗液滑过匀称的胸部，后脑勺下，晶莹的汗珠顺着金色的脊椎窝一寸一寸地流到腰窝消失在裤沿边——或者流到了深色的球裤里，淌到股缝........光滑的皮肤仿佛大理石雕塑，如果不是有蓝紫色的细小静脉若隐若现和由于剧烈运动导致的局部泛红，克罗斯可能真的以为自己看见了活过来的雕塑，不然怎么会有生的这么完美的形体。  
曾经在球场上奔跑的记忆冲得克罗斯眩晕——或许不是出于回忆。他咽了一口唾液，看着那个少年向他跑来。克罗斯心慌得不行，他是要来跟他道歉吗，怎么回答啊，就说没关系么……那人跑到拦网不远处，弯腰捡起了球，一秒都不到的时间瞥了克罗斯一眼，嘟囔了一句脏话便跑开了。  
很难用语言描述克罗斯那时候的感受。有那么几秒他大脑一片空白，像是他一开始整个人都飘在真空里，那个少年是一股引力，拉拽着克罗斯的一切朝他坠去。他跑开后，那股冲击带来的麻麻的涨感才使克罗斯回魂。  
这一切，前前后后，也就两三分钟，可是克罗斯觉得有一辈子那么长。


	2. Chapter 2

*****************************

自从那个傍晚回到家，克罗斯整个人就陷入了那个怪圈。睁眼闭眼都是那个少年，醒着梦着也是他。  
更别提某些特殊时候了。  
克罗斯心心念念想着什么时候才能第二次遇到他眼前的人的时候，他就遇到了。  
是在晚上。克罗斯开过会议，合同里的条条款款还在他的脑海里游走时，在一个酒吧不远处，年轻人们说话吵架的声音引起了克罗斯的注意。  
吵闹和推搡逐步发展成拳脚相加，一群小屁孩儿穿得吊儿郎当你一下我一下隔靴搔痒似的挥舞拳头。这没什么稀奇，年轻人嘛。  
只是一旁狡黠笑着的年轻人里，有一个熟悉的身影。  
那人先是看着打架的戏码，随后蹲在那个被打的躺在地上喘气的同龄人旁边，从屁股兜里摸出一小包什么东西，把撕掉的包装袋边角丢在那个人脸上，然后从袋子里拿出里面的东西吃了起来。克罗斯刻意往那边走了几步，仔细辨认了一下日思夜想的少年手里到底是什么。他看见在路灯下，少年葱白的手指捏着一个小小的半透明的圆溜溜形状的东西，软软的，就像指腹摸起来一样，原来是草莓味的软糖。接着，克罗斯看着他伸出舌尖，把酸甜味的糖果送进嘴里，临了还舔了舔指尖，舍不得浪费一丝丝甜味。  
克罗斯不爱吃糖，但他从未像现在这样贪恋记忆里糖果的甜味。  
不知道他的指尖尝起来是什么味道。  
克罗斯觉得是草莓味。

那个金发少年跟着他的一群朋友们进了酒吧。克罗斯看着自己一身刚从公司出来的装束有些犹豫，仔细想了一下，他觉得他得跟进去，万一出了什么事，他还能做点什么。  
尽管进去之前做了充分的心理准备，但是克罗斯还是被因为重重的鼓点震得心脏都在发颤。里面人虽然不是特别多，但要想在五颜六色的闪光里找一个金发少年还是很难，克罗斯在随着节拍扭动的男男女女中挤来挤去，他长的不赖，尽管因为踩了不少人的脚收获了好几个白眼和好几句脏话，但也感受到许多暧昧的眼光和直白的体温。  
都怪西装裤剪裁太好了。

吧台那里的起哄声引着克罗斯一点点的挪动，他看见少年在一群抽烟喝酒的人中，一边腮帮子鼓鼓的，嘴巴外面有根白色的小细棍儿，他面前的桌上，玻璃杯壁上爬满了冷凝水痕，杯子里的棕色液体里气泡调皮地往上窜。克罗斯坐在听得见他们聊天的角落里，点了一杯最普通的啤酒唤醒手机屏幕，装摸做样的看着，其实他的眼神压根就没离开过那笑盈盈的年轻脸庞。  
那群人在起哄金发少年来酒吧不抽烟喝酒却含着棒棒糖点了一杯可乐，但少年看起来一点也不生气，反而还有点腼腆的意思，只是把糖果换到嘴的另一边，在另一边脸颊鼓起一个圆圆的形状，探出舌尖舔了舔上唇和嘴角的糖水。  
在这喧闹里，摇曳着一朵金色雏菊。  
克罗斯觉得口干舌燥，当他想再喝一口冰凉的啤酒润润喉咙时，他发现不知什么时候酒杯空了。  
他又要了第二杯。  
年轻人总有讲不完的八卦，聊不尽的梦想。克罗斯就在角落里看着金发少年开心的笑倒在一旁同性友人的身上，还意犹未尽的用头发蹭蹭对方的耳畔。克罗斯有种想要把人拉出这里的冲动，他一点也不想那人一副可爱模样在一群虎视眈眈的眼神里毫无自知地与别人有肌肤相亲。  
那些人的眼神他太熟悉了，他们和他一样。  
就在琥珀色的酒液浇灌克罗斯干渴的咽喉时，少年喝了一口可乐，偏过脑袋左顾右盼了一下。

克罗斯感觉啤酒的气泡在血管里四处乱窜，连皮肤最表层的毛细血管都在膨胀。这时候要是突然有明亮的灯光照过来，就能看到克罗斯的脸颊有些不自然的潮红。是酒精在作祟。他这样安慰着自己。  
应该没看见吧，这么黑，酒杯也能挡住样貌。  
没可能的吧。

**********************************************

待到克罗斯回神的时候，他已经见到那个金发少年好几次了。  
为什么不是遇到而是见到呢？  
遇到，带着偶然和出人意料，是一抬眼的刹那惊喜，是一瞬间呼吸与呼吸的碰撞；而见到，是可以安排的。  
三次，四次，五次，六次，七次，八次，九次。克罗斯已经见到那个魂牵梦萦的小精灵九次了。他们在便利店见到过，在街边的冰淇淋车旁擦肩而过，在公交车站看到过，在学校门口瞥见过，在红灯的斑马线人群中站在两边一起等过……克罗斯甚至听见了那个少年的名字，Marco。  
那个金发少年叫Marco。  
Marco，Marco，Marco，Marco，Marco……  
克罗斯看见过他喝牛奶的时候，鼻子下面的一圈奶胡子；吃冰淇淋时灵巧地避免融化的奶油流到手上的舌头；听见过擦肩而过时他哼唱的不成调的曲子；甚至在人群中碰到过年轻人汗津津的小臂皮肤。  
克罗斯感觉自己真的要疯了，他眼前总是有他的Marco，对，现在他偷偷的称呼少年为他的Marco了。这有点超出正常范围。他想起了自己小时候，会站在阳光下，抬起头，妄图直视太阳，看清它的边缘是不是像书上那么圆，但是那强光刺的他眼睛疼，一番努力之后只会收获连着的几个喷嚏。  
人们说打喷嚏的瞬间，会感觉心脏停跳一拍。  
他已经靠近他的Marco九次了，他没有打喷嚏，但他还是感觉自己的心跳停了九次。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 见面撒花～  
> 虽然不是第一次了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你歪就是一颗酸酸甜甜的软糖，让人欲罢不能。  
> 社畜宽就是那个沉迷软糖无法自拔的成年人。  
> 成年人的世界哦，真美好呀。

**************************************

今天是工作日，但克罗斯休假。  
他来到了Marco学校不远的一家咖啡厅。  
讲道理，他是不该在一大早来的，现在店里只有他一个客人，可是今天他莫名其妙觉得特别想喝那里的咖啡，而且奇怪地是他喝咖啡从来不加第三块糖，今天他竟然不小心加了五块糖。  
他甚至一点也不觉得甜。  
店门突然被大力推开了，似乎迎客铃也未曾料到工作日的 早晨会有更多人到来，连叮叮当当的响声也没有往常那么清脆讨喜，克罗斯的视线被一个茂盛的室内盆栽挡住了一些。  
这一切都不能影响克罗斯忽然雀跃的心。  
第十次。  
第十个一秒就这么来了。  
十六七岁年龄的少年就这样对上了克罗斯的视线。  
他真的长得很漂亮。克罗斯呆呆地盯着少年。他皮肤真的很白，表情带着些玩味，金棕色的头发被打理的张扬，清秀的样貌，鼻梁有点歪，淡粉色的嘴唇微张，嘴角微微上扬着。精致的五官果真像雕塑一般完美。他穿着简单的白色薄棉布短袖，袖口那里有点磨损了；手臂被一层薄薄的肌肉包裹着，这个年纪的少年正是疯狂抽条生长的时候，看起来有些单薄的身体，充满活力。  
克罗斯也说不清为什么他现在心跳有点失速，少年突然走过来，和他面对面坐着。身体微微前倾，手肘靠在小圆桌上，不大的手撑着头，金发少年歪了歪头，朝他快速的眨了两下眼睛。  
天真烂漫。  
他张口抱怨道：“我还没有吃早饭呢。”  
那声音在克罗斯尾椎那里打着旋儿沿着他的脊椎骨往脑子窜。更要命的是，小刷子一样的睫毛，飘飘忽忽的撩过克罗斯的神经。  
差点连咖啡都快端不稳了。  
克罗斯抿了一口咖啡，他希望一些面部肌肉动作可以掩饰他欣喜若狂的表情。  
他真的快控制不住了。他甚至能闻到少年身上好闻的味道！  
也许是洗衣液或者沐浴露什么的加工品的气味，可是克罗斯觉得那些味道里夹杂着别的东西！  
他清了清嗓子，“你想吃什么？”  
“牛奶和三明治。”  
“好。”

************************************

“我叫Marco，Marco.Reus。”  
“Toni.Kroos。”  
“那我要叫你Toni。”  
“随你。”

“谢谢你的早餐。很美味。”  
“没事，你喜欢就好。”  
“你为什么在这里？”  
“你来告诉我吧。”

罗伊斯饶有兴致的看着比自己年长些的男人，心里的小算盘打得啪啪响。  
他们互相看着，突然不说话了。克罗斯现在反而十分平静了。  
这不正是他所希望的么。  
Marco看着他的样子让他想到店里那只对着料理台虎视眈眈的猫。

“你陪我去游乐园吧。”  
“现在？”  
“还是说你要去上班呢？”  
“今天休息。走吧。车不远。”  
克罗斯并不觉得这时候在不知愁滋味的少年面前提上课是一件合适的事。

路上他们都没怎么说话。  
“到了，你去买票，我先去停车，然后在门口等我。” 克罗斯从钱夹里抽出几张钞票。  
“好啊。”

可是等克罗斯停好车，走到乐园门口，却不见罗伊斯的身影。他向买票口方向张望了一下，并没有看见罗伊斯。  
就在他盘算着下一步应该怎么办的时候，他的背后被戳了一下，克罗斯转过身，是罗伊斯，手里还拿了两瓶饮料。  
“我渴了，给你也买了一瓶。这两个味道我都还没喝过。你 要哪个？”  
“你不要的那个。”  
“我两个都想要。”  
“那我帮你拿着。”  
“不行，你必须选一个。”罗伊斯立刻开了一瓶饮料喝了一口。“给你。”  
他把没喝的那瓶塞到克罗斯手里。  
“等你打开的时候，我要喝第一口。”

*****************************************

正如克罗斯所料，少年人的心性变幻莫测，小脾气还有点暴躁，总是生气勃勃的，恣意的任性模样从头到脚都叫人欲火难平。罗伊斯穿着短裤，裤脚到他膝盖上面一些，就在右边膝盖内侧上面一些的地方，有一个小小的蚊子包，他那双匀称好看的腿走路时，裤脚的布料难免会时不时地摩擦到那个包，这时他便微微欠身，伸手挠一挠。克罗斯一直走在他后面一点，每当罗伊斯伸手去挠痒的时候，他就能看见罗伊斯圆润的小屁股稍稍撅起，裤子似是而非地贴着饱满的臀肉，隐约可见内裤边儿的痕迹。  
今天天气真是有点热，热得克罗斯总觉得底裤紧紧勒着不舒服。  
“Toni，我想玩那个，我们去排队吧。”  
“人不多，应该不会很久。”

队伍不长，但是游客都很兴奋，总会不自觉地往前。罗伊斯排在克罗斯前面，不老实地动来动去，不是踮脚看前面还有多少人，就是弯腰挠痒痒。  
克罗斯的指关节贴着少年的小短裤。他一点也站不住，只要他一动，克罗斯就能感受到富有弹性的臀部轻压在手指上的压力，好像它在期待更多似的！克罗斯有意无意地摆摆手臂，有一下没一下的用手碰那令他几近失控的软肉。罗伊斯还会用左腿去蹭右腿的痒。天啊，克罗斯简直想现在从那纤细的脚踝开始，一路往上，在他光滑的双腿上留下一串亲吻。只要能让他立刻这样，他愿意为他的Marco做任何事情！  
罗伊斯突然握住克罗斯的手，他用身体挡住了他们牵着的手，侧过脑袋看着克罗斯可爱地笑，捏了捏克罗斯的手掌。  
排队那一会儿，他们一直手牵手。  
克罗斯不想让罗伊斯去玩儿了。

罗伊斯又在揉眼睛。浓密的金色睫毛就像小粉蝶上下翻飞的翅膀一样轻盈，眼角有些泛红。他已经揉了好几次了，可眼里的异物好像跟他较劲似的就是不出来，气得他一边使劲揉着眼角一边赌气般娇憨地撅起嘴唇。  
“Toni，我眼睛里好像有东西，好难受啊！”  
克罗斯有些奇怪，手里的饮料还没有喝过，为什么会感觉嘴里好像尝到了甜味，黏黏答答，腻得让人嗓子发干。  
他伸手拉住克罗斯的衣角，凑到跟前去，委屈巴巴地望着克罗斯。他眼睛红红的，睫毛根都被泪水浸湿了。他们凑的很近，近的克罗斯以为自己听见了罗伊斯的心跳声，然后他反应过来，那声音是来自自己的心脏。有一刹那，克罗斯去到了一片刚下过雨的森林，湿漉漉的空气和水雾弥漫里钻出一束束阳光，空气是花果和树干的清新味道……  
克罗斯一只手轻轻托着罗伊斯的后颈再靠近自己一些，有些发烫的手掌和湿润的指尖惹得罗伊斯打了个小激灵，另一只手温柔地拨开眼睑，凑上前去仔细寻找令他的少年心烦意乱的罪魁祸首。  
罗伊斯湿热的鼻息缠着克罗斯的嘴唇，“是什么？”“是一根睫毛。”  
“用手把它弄出来。”“可能会有点疼。”“没事。”克罗斯蜷起小指，用关节尖儿蹭了一下，他能感觉到少年的眼球轻微的活动。“好啦，一点都不疼啊。”他说道。  
“另一只眼睛呢？”  
“没有。只有这一只。”  
“好。”  
“傻不傻啊你，”罗伊斯突然就向后跳开了，佯装恼怒地包了一口气鼓了鼓腮帮子，又觉憋不住笑，噗嗤笑了起来，轻快地跑开了。  
噢，我的Mraco，如果当个傻瓜能让你博你一笑，并让你放松警惕，心甘情愿褪去衣衫，那我愿意永远当你的傻瓜，克罗斯看着罗伊斯的背影如是想到。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 呵，男人。（操他！！！摸什么摸！上啊！！）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宽宽：我控制不住我的手，是它自己要动的，不关我的事。

*******************************

斑驳的阳光填满了树叶间的空隙，玩累的罗伊斯挨着克罗斯在一个长椅上坐下，短裤堆在大腿上皱巴巴的。

“你还没有打开那瓶饮料吗？”罗伊斯一把夺过克罗斯手里的饮料，左右手倒来倒去，橙色的液体撞在透明塑料瓶里摇晃，克罗斯的心不禁也咚咚跳。罗伊斯抛起了饮料，瓶子外面的水滴洒了几滴在他白晃晃的大腿上——“啪”克罗斯一把抓住了半空中的瓶子。  
“你又不喝。”罗伊斯伸手要去拿走饮料，克罗斯轻轻拨开他的手，“我帮你打开。”  
罗伊斯接过来一仰头，咕噜，咕噜……少年喉间的小苹果，随着吞咽的动作，一上一下，牵着克罗斯的神经跟着上上下下，接着，餍足的少年将手臂交叉着枕在脑后，斜靠在长椅的一边扶手上，满足地眯起眼睛舔了舔上唇残留的甜味。克罗斯假装镇定地拿过被喝掉一半的饮料，问到：“好喝吗？”罗伊斯惬意的点点头以示评价，那样子像是一位老道的美食评论家。

“你自己试试呗。”  
克罗斯看着罗伊斯，手里还举着半瓶饮料。  
他正准备拧紧瓶盖。  
“还是说你嫌弃是我喝过的？”克罗斯很难判断金发少年的调侃是有意还是无意，事实上他现在心情可以说是激动到无法做出理智判断了。表面上他放松的闲坐在长椅的一边，享受着午后微风的清爽，实际上，他何止是想……他只是在计划，如何让这一切看起来，不那么刻意罢了。

哪有什么轻描淡写，都是刻意为之。  
很显然，天真的少年，没想到这一点。

“没有嫌弃你。”当克罗斯的嘴故作坦荡的对上瓶口的时候，他没有一下就倾斜瓶身好品尝瓶中清爽饮料的味道，而是用嘴浅浅地含住瓶口，然后扶着瓶身的手不着痕迹的转动了一下，探出舌尖，舔了舔瓶口内壁，倾斜瓶身，凉凉的液体冲刷过口腔内壁，盈满口室，淹没咽喉，流淌进更深处……  
罗伊斯期待着克罗斯的评价，目不转睛的看着他咽下。  
“太甜了。”克罗斯很飞快地回答道。  
“老年人就是老年人。”  
是啊。  
可真是，甜的要命。

小憩的时光让人昏昏欲睡，罗伊斯有些迷迷糊糊了，他整个人几乎躺在椅子上，迷迷糊糊地把两条光滑的腿放在了克罗斯大腿上，舒服地合上了双眼。  
克罗斯谨慎地瞄了瞄休息中的罗伊斯，接着将目光牢牢钉在了罗伊斯的腿上。  
天呐  
他快要硬了。  
细碎的阳光零星地洒在两条白皙纤细的腿上，浅浅的金色绒毛都泛着温暖的光晕，那光晕似乎透过了克罗斯的裤子，紧挨着克罗斯的皮肤，渗入克罗斯的血管，带着生命力流经克罗斯的全身……克罗斯不由自主地开始幻想一些令人无法拒绝的画面，他极力控制着腿部的每一寸肌肉，小心地蹭着光滑的皮肤，织物和皮肤细微的摩擦声传递着难以描述的隐秘的快感。  
少年没有反应，睡着了似的。  
克罗斯先是将两只手十指交叉，手背抵住罗伊斯的小腿，过了好一会儿，他好像捱了一个世纪那么久，接着，提心吊胆地将两只手放在了罗伊斯的腿上。滚烫的掌心贴着微凉的皮肤，克罗斯的脑子里嗡嗡作响，他的后背已经开始淌汗了。他的左手抚摸着罗伊斯的小腿，不一会儿，右手开始从膝盖往上，指尖勾起少年短裤的裤腿，一路往上，畅通无阻地描摹着美妙的肌肉曲线。青少年的腿，总是那么赏心悦目，线条流畅，力量与美丽的完美结合。

绒毛比之前摸到的稍稍长了。

克罗斯咽了一口唾液，呼吸的温度灼伤了他的咽部似的，他张开嘴，迫切地想要缓解。  
他的手停了下来。  
没再往更湿热的蜜林探寻。  
树叶窃窃私语，议论着树下另一片隐秘的绿意。

*****************

“唔——”罗伊斯伸了个懒腰，大大咧咧地把放在克罗斯膝头的腿挪到了男人的腿根附近。  
阳光穿透了枝叶，杀死了侥幸。  
“几点了？”少年睡意朦胧间的鼻音喃喃着。  
克罗斯闻见了棉花糖的香气。  
“你想吃棉花糖吗？”  
“什么？”  
“棉花糖。”  
“比起棉花糖，我更想吃肉。”罗伊斯支起身子，直勾勾地盯着克罗斯。  
琥珀和绿叶掉进了海里，一眨眼的功夫，就消失在了浪涛间。  
克罗斯拍了拍罗伊斯的腿，示意他准备离开。  
孩子听话的时候让大人忍不住想要给他更多的爱抚和亲吻，仿佛全世界的糖果都不够奖励他的乖巧；可是一旦这些小恶魔动了什么念头，无伤大雅倒还好，若是挑衅，那就真是让人伤透脑筋——琢磨适当的惩罚方式真不是一件容易的事情。

左右来回摇晃的小腿磨得克罗斯心里发慌。  
罗伊斯咯咯笑个不停。  
克罗斯握住罗伊斯的脚踝，稍稍使劲捏了捏，留下了一个浅浅的红印，惹来了男孩儿嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，“你弄疼我啦，快松开。”罗伊斯蹬了一下，便摆脱了男人热热的手，然后站了起来，抬起蜷久了的手臂，舒展身体，带起一截短袖衫，露出腰间的软肉。  
坐着的男人没说话，只是伸手将少年的衣服拉好。  
“我们回市区吃饭。”  
“我要吃肉！”  
少年在蹦蹦跳跳，男人意味不明笑。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 反击从现在开始。

******************************************

餐厅里人不多，克罗斯穿着便装，没把罗伊斯带到十分正式的地方。  
但精致的皮面菜单和周围人压低声音的交谈，无不提醒罗伊斯，这里并不像看上去那么简单，他有些局促，坐在凳子上不安分地扭动，两条腿在桌子下一刻不停地换姿势，鞋尖时不时的蹭在克罗斯的腿上，留下一点灰色的印子。他哗啦啦地来回翻着菜单，从前菜到主菜，甜点饮料更是一眼晃过，周围人被菜单翻弄的声音引着看了几眼。  
克罗斯很清楚的看到一些人带着恼意侧目，却带着了然地笑意回头。  
在罗伊斯准备第4次从头翻菜单的时候，“啪”，克罗斯伸手按下了菜单，笑眯眯地说，“你介意我帮你选吗？”  
“好啊。”罗伊斯把菜单递给克罗斯，“我想吃牛肉，讨厌胡萝卜和西蓝花，对了，我还未成年，不，能，喝，酒，哦。”  
罗伊斯冲他眨眼，微笑的样子像是在讨要糖果。  
在克罗斯眼里，他本身就是一颗糖果，全世界最甜的那个。

***************************************

克罗斯是这里的老顾客了。  
闲暇时不想做饭但又不想对付过去时，这里总是克罗斯的首选。这里，除了食物的味道能留住他之外，还有这里的客人。  
这里，从厨师到服务员，甚至客人，都是男性。  
这里，都是同类。  
美食，只是夜晚不眠的借口。  
有什么，比大餐前的精致小食更开胃呢。

*****************************************  
事实证明，克罗斯的品味真是不错。  
罗伊斯几乎没有吃过这么好吃的菲力牛排。肉汁混合着浓郁的香味在口腔里迸发的瞬间，全部味蕾都为之倾倒，香料与肉类脂肪的完美融合增添了口味的层次感，盘中的柠檬皮碎更是点睛之笔，为口味厚重的酱汁增添了一抹清新和活力。  
“这是我这辈子吃过的最好吃的菲力牛排了，没有之一。”罗伊斯咽下一口肉，舔着嘴说道。  
“你喜欢就好。下次带你去别的地方吃，如果你愿意的话。”年长的男人很满意少年的恭维，仿佛这菜是他亲手做的似的。好吧，是他选的。克罗斯抬手，擦掉小馋猫脸上的一点酱汁，“恩，味道是不错。”他舔掉了指尖的酱汁。  
克罗斯期待着罗伊斯会为他的亲昵作何回应。  
“我想试试你的。”  
Surprise.克罗斯有些窃喜，他的Marco似乎完全没有在意他们的亲密无间。  
“好啊。”  
“你的海鲜也好吃！”  
“那都给你啊。”

克罗斯呷了一口白葡萄酒，果香在唇齿间绽放。  
“为什么是石榴葡萄果汁啊？”  
“你不能喝酒。”  
“所以你选了一个味道相近的？”  
“我觉得你很适合这个，你不喜欢吗？”  
“不，很好喝。我喜欢甜甜的葡萄味。”  
罗伊斯一口一口的喝着颜色与红酒毫无二致的果汁，他总是在咽下一口之后舔舔嘴唇，几口下来，淡粉色的薄唇好像也染上了红色果汁一般变得嫣红。  
克罗斯很庆幸罗伊斯看不见桌子下面的光景。

********************************************  
“甜点是什么？”  
没人能拒绝甜点。  
“车厘子酱黑森林蛋糕。”  
“你怎么知道我喜欢巧克力？”  
克罗斯耸耸肩，“我觉得孩子们没办法拒绝巧克力。”  
“我不是小孩子了！我马上就成年了！还有几个小时！”  
“是吗？那我犯了个大错。”  
“什么错？”   
“没有给你准备生日礼物。”  
罗伊斯垂下了头，克罗斯的目光落在了少年微红的左耳上。  
“我已经……很开心了啊。你不用再给我准备礼物了。”少年的声音有些落寞，“Toni，谢谢你今天陪我玩，我很开心。”金发少年笑得很牵强，眯起来的眼睛里，水汽遮住了神采奕奕的眸子。

你怎么可以这样笑给我看！不准在别人面前这样笑！克罗斯莫名其妙地肝火大动，他的少年似乎每天过的并不像他所想的那么快乐。可是为什么会这样呢？他不为别的生气，他气自己没能早点遇见这个纯白如无瑕大理石的孩子，没能陪他在那些令他迷茫的夜晚叹息，没有在他最需要一个拥抱的时候献上一个吻甚至更多……他的Marco甜甜地笑着，却让他感受到无尽的悲伤。

克罗斯稳稳地握住罗伊斯的手，“Marco，如果你允许，我可以一直陪你玩，不仅仅是陪你玩，我愿意一直陪你，陪你哭泣，陪你叹息，陪你面对一切，直到你让我离开，命令我离开你的世界。”  
他愿意为这个美好到只会在梦中出现的孩子献上自己的一切，换取永远沉睡以陪在他身边。

**********************************************  
“先生，您要的甜点，请慢用。”服务员打断了克罗斯。

“甜点真是世界上最好东西了。”罗伊斯的小叉子从蛋糕被盛上来就没停下过，巧克力碎和着撒着微苦可可粉的甜奶油已经下肚了，连蛋糕层中间的果酱都快没了，更别提那颗美味的车厘子果了。

克罗斯还没怎么吃。

“你不吃吗 ？”罗伊斯指了指克罗斯盘子里的车厘子。  
“我想你可能会喜欢。”  
“我已经吃了一个了。”  
“我的也给你。”  
“我可以吃掉吗？”  
“当然了，你可以做你想做的任何事情，不用问我，我永远会同意。”  
克罗斯把自己的盘子向罗伊斯面前推。  
“任何事？”  
“任何事。”

罗伊斯眯了眯眼睛，歪起嘴角笑得放肆，他捏起那红得发黑的车厘子，表皮晶莹的糖浆搅和着灯光透亮，果子就在唇边，却不急着咬下饱满的果肉；一开始，只是不紧不慢地探出粉红的舌尖，小心翼翼试探般地触上那层糖壳，轻舔之后迅速砸了咂嘴，紧接着，大胆地伸出舌头灵巧地舔过小小的深色果实所有裹着糖液的地方。  
他一直看着克罗斯，游刃有余地舔弄着那颗被唾液抹得水淋淋的果子，然后才慢悠悠的咬下去。  
克罗斯后悔了，他想立刻从少年嘴里抢下自己的甜点。  
金发少年的眼睛依然绿得通透，却多了一些让人看不透的感觉。天色已暗，窗外稀奇古怪的灯光闪过，一层一层将那一抹浅绿掩盖，少年还是笑着，眼睛弯成好看的弧度，仍旧沉溺于糖果的甜，只是……嘴角的笑，让克罗斯品出了些不一样的味道。

************************************  
“Toni，我能问你个事吗？”罗伊斯消灭掉自己的那份甜点，心满意足地擦了擦嘴，“我今天想了挺久了，一直想不出答案，我觉得问一下你比较好。”  
“你说，只要我能答得上来。”  
“哦，你一定知道答案的。你凑近些。”  
克罗斯向前倾了倾身。  
罗伊斯凑到他耳边，巧克力奶油的甜腻香气挟着热气四处翻腾。

“先生，您更喜欢我的腿，还是我的屁股呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歪：天真烂漫？乖巧可爱？不可能的，这个辈子都不可能的。老子自己都不信。呵。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 歪：假装不慌，其实慌得一匹。

*****************************

克罗斯招招手，示意服务员撤走桌上所有碍眼的东西。  
你看，事情本来很简单。  
一个男人爱上了一个少年，他想更了解他。深入，了解；他精心安排每一次相遇，不浪费每一次眨眼的那一秒，他努力控制每一瞬幻想成真的狂喜。作为一个有完全自主思考能力和自我控制能力的成年人，他完全知道他在做什么，随着年纪的增长，越来越难取悦自己，所以一次次虚影与真实的交叉闪现带来的刺激，使他愈发着迷；有时他有些分不清是肾上腺素激增的快感令他无法自拔还是少年本身，或许这两者没什么区别，他的Marco就是令他的一切自控和底线臣服的毒品。  
他早已吞下了彩色的胶囊，而现在时间刚刚好。

“Mr.Kroos,你还没回答我的问题。”  
“什么时候？”  
罗伊斯手臂上的小绒毛都立起来了，年轻人就是容易被危险的东西吸引。  
“酒吧。”  
果然还是被他看到了啊，克罗斯有些无奈的勾了勾嘴唇。  
“然后我就会在各种地方看见一个好看的金发男人，蓝色的眼睛漂亮的像我小时候玩儿的玻璃弹珠一样，如果不是那么，恩，怎么说呢……”  
“着迷？”  
“恩，也许是更……”  
“那你白天为什么不躲？”  
克罗斯笑着说，好像他真的好奇少年的回答。  
“你可以理解成，你带我玩儿的回报。毕竟，我可是个会感恩的好孩子呀~”  
罗伊斯伸出两只手指，戳在自己微微发烫的脸颊上，架起一个乖孩子的笑容。  
“你知道你这样的行为叫什么吗？”  
“Wow~可没那么严重呀，先生。”  
“我不喜欢你叫我先生。”  
“可是今天结束了，我不能再叫你Toni了。”  
“为什么？你可以一直叫我Toni。”  
“不，这不合规矩。”  
“什么规矩？”  
“我自己定的规矩。一天的活动结束后，就不再叫别人的名字了，那样太亲密。”  
哦？意思是，我不是第一个咯？克罗斯的太阳穴在突突跳，他的Marco如此赤裸裸地说出这样的话，即使他没有直接讲述，但克罗斯光是想到在他前面还有别的男人，甚至可能不止一个，恼怒就足以令他头晕目眩了。他的Marco熟稔地将他们的互动处理的恰到好处，少一分无味，多一分便下贱；他才是任人摆布的那一个，他才做了些什么呢？不过只是碰了碰而已，这孩子挤一趟地铁那些部位都不止被人碰到两次，克罗斯无法摆脱这种恐惧了——他的Marco，也许已经……  
他的愤怒像过山车一样到达一个顶点后，急速下降。克罗斯一向冷静，他感觉自己被欺骗了，被这个漂亮少年掌握生命的感觉，又何尝不美妙呢？光是想到那年轻的身体被……他就忍不住想发出愉悦的叹息。  
男人看了看表，离午夜可还早。

“我去一下卫生间。”少年起身，飞快离开了座位。

***********************

“Fuck！你现在在哪儿！我他妈快脱不了身了！”  
厕所隔间里，罗伊斯对着手机那头毫不留情地吼到，“你知道他把我带到哪儿吃饭吗？！Xxx！没错！就是那个臭名昭著的餐厅！连这儿的凳子都让我觉得我的屁股快保不住了！”  
旁边隔间有人，罗伊斯压了压音量。  
“我现在就算是从后厨跑我觉得都会被抓回去，你简直不知道这里有多可怕我的天哪！……恩？要我说，你干脆一把把我抢车里去，这时候计划赶不上变化！”  
“……你说什么？？我看你是吃多了脑子都撑着了吧？”  
外面洗手池水龙头被关掉了。  
“…………恩，东西靠谱吗？……那行吧，你赶紧来啊！”  
罗伊斯挂断电话，在洗手池前掬一捧冷水扑在脸上。

*************************

“抱歉去了有点久。”  
“没事。”

“……你是不是……是不是以为我要溜走？”  
“你不会的。” 

罗伊斯笑眯眯地看着男人，他可太清楚这路数了。他迎上对面炽热的目光，毫不在意的样子好像他已经习惯了个中乐趣。

克罗斯觉得没必要再玩游戏了。  
“你觉得跟我待在一起怎么样？”  
“你想听实话吗？”  
“如果你愿意说。”  
“你是最好的。我喜欢你。”  
“那我们的一天就还没有结束。”  
罗伊斯没再接下话茬，他打量着克罗斯，额前被发胶打理好的金发有几缕挣脱了发胶的束缚，男人大概不到三十岁，成熟又不无聊，正是最惹人倾心的时候，他不需要多讲一个字，蓝色的眼睛会替他完成一切。  
“你想怎么样？”  
“我以为你知道。”  
Bingo。  
少年胜券在握。  
毕竟，今天离明日，还差得远呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歪：打是打不赢的，只能智取。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正如一开始所说，这是一个社会小少年骗吃骗喝骗玩然后把自己骗进坑里的沙雕故事。  
>  高亮词：牛奶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宽：我就看你搞事，你能搞赢，算我输。  
> 歪：大猪蹄子！坑蒙拐骗！

*****************************  
罗伊斯在餐厅门口等克罗斯开车过来。  
拐角阴影里钻出一群嘻嘻哈哈的年轻人，手里拿着啤酒，稀稀拉拉的接着歌，步履摇晃走在路上，那样子仿佛街灯昏黄的灯光是火山喷发流出的岩浆那么滚烫。罗伊斯眼前一亮，微微往后退了几步，撞上了其中两个酒气冲天的家伙，“hey！看着点儿！不长眼睛啊！”其中一个用肩膀狠狠的撞了一下罗伊斯，“抱歉。”  
“哟，还是个漂亮货。留个电话呗！”一个染着灰白发色的青年勾了勾罗伊斯的下巴。  
“真的抱歉，我不是故意的，你们走我后面我没看见。”罗伊斯打掉沾着酒气的手想要与那个人保持距离。  
“你就道个歉就完啦？”那人声音更大了。  
“不然呢？你想干嘛？要钱吗？没有！”罗伊斯用力的推了一下已经把酒气喷到自己脸上的人，“我真不该给你道歉，你知道吗？你不配。”说着，罗伊斯的拳头就要落在那人眼睛上。  
“嘟嘟————”一辆车停在了一边。  
克罗斯把车窗放下来，“不想去局子里蹲一晚上就识相点躲开。”温和的声音不大，他连眼皮都懒得抬一下。现在的年轻人怎么这么暴躁。

“谢谢你啊。”  
“没事。你没事吧？”  
“我能有什么事，我能把那个杂碎打得连他妈都不认识。”  
哦？原来是一只藏起了尖牙利爪，假装乖顺的小猫呀。  
“他们那么多人呢。”  
罗伊斯顿了一下，偏过头看着克罗斯说到，“不是还有你吗？”  
克罗斯揉了揉罗伊斯的头发，他很喜欢这样被信任被需要的感觉。

********************

单身男子的房子一点也不像罗伊斯想象的那样。  
“Mr.Kroos，你家好舒服啊。”罗伊斯大喇喇地把自己扔进克罗斯家的大沙发里，“我以为会很乱。”  
“令你失望了？”  
罗伊斯摇摇头，金色的发丝乱糟糟的缠在一起。  
“我想喝水，有果汁吗？”罗伊斯躺在沙发上可怜巴巴望向克罗斯要水喝。  
“厨房在这边，杯子在餐桌上，冰箱里应该还有橘子汁。我去洗澡，请自便。”克罗斯逃进浴室，背靠着门，想着刚才罗伊斯躺在沙发上头发凌乱的样子……他想喝水……他说他想喝果汁，也许其实他在暗示他想喝牛奶，他老说他是未成年，未成年就更应该喝牛奶了。男人感觉到内心最黑暗的底层，欲念在蠕动着向上爬，他真没料到自己对这个调皮又周身散发着诱惑的少年的欲望如此强烈。内疚涌上心头，混杂在疯狂发芽的念头里：等他洗完澡神清气爽地出去，一旦时机成熟，便可以占有他的Marco。  
至少这孩子的成年礼是我的。克罗斯拧开了花洒，把冷水开了到底。

罗伊斯一直躺着，直到他听见浴室哗啦啦的水声，才从沙发上弹起来，飞快冲进厨房，倒了两杯果汁。  
十几分钟的功夫，克罗斯系好浴袍走到客厅，看见罗伊斯惬意的小口吸溜着果汁把自己埋在一堆靠垫里，他忍不住伸手挠了挠他的下巴，收获了一阵享受的叹息。  
“给你也倒了，你家果汁挺好喝的。”  
“你可以一直喝。”  
“Mr.Kroos,你是做什么的呀?我怕你会没钱给我买果汁。”  
“我觉得我的钱够给你买好多果汁，尤其是，这种加了料的。”   
克罗斯摇了摇桌上那杯果汁。

*************************************************

“你居然在果汁里加东西？混蛋！你给我喝了什么？”罗伊斯紧张地一下就从沙发里起来了，重重地把玻璃杯拍在桌上，摸出手机就要准备打电话，“我警告你，你离我远点！”一边说着，一边向门口退过去。  
“你知道的吧。就那种啊。”克罗斯不紧不慢地朝罗伊斯走过去，他们靠得够近，他能闻到罗伊斯呼气时的橘子果汁味，他真是爱死这个可爱的小朋友了，张牙舞爪的样子真让人移不开眼，“我怕你不喜欢橘子果汁，还有些担心呢，小孩子应该喝牛奶吧。抱歉，我忘记了，牛奶不在冰箱里。”  
“哈，你还记得我是未，成，年呢，真不好意思，我只爱喝冰箱里的冷牛奶。”  
胜利天平还倾斜在罗伊斯这边。  
“当然了，你今天提醒过我了。”克罗斯就是忍不住想揉Marco的金发。  
“你最好放我走，不然我就报警说你诱拐未成年。”  
“我真的不是故意的。请你原谅。我只是……我只是想认识你，仅此而已。”  
“认识？所以，在你的这个成年人的认知里，认识别人是把人带家里来？”  
“Marco，我没想到会到这一步的……”克罗斯避开了罗伊斯的眼睛，“我承认我误入歧途了，但这完全是因为你。我知道这对于一个成年人来说实在是有些难以启齿，我就是没办法，你告诉我，有什么办法可以忘记你吗？我已经完全束手无策了……”他低下头，“请你相信我，我不是故意要给你造成困扰的，对不起，我冒犯你了。你真的想走的话，我不会拦你，你想报警也没关系，我只想你知道，我的想法，没别的了。”  
克罗斯低垂着眼睑，强忍着不舍，再看着罗伊斯时，罗伊斯有些愧疚。  
男人转身走回客厅。  
罗伊斯把门打开了。

“Marco，你知道未成年购买违规药品并使用是什么后果吗？”  
叮——天平歪向了另一边。

******************************  
罗伊斯都不知道自己是怎么从门口走到客厅的，短短几米，步步惊心。  
“你……”手心里汗水滑腻腻的，“你什么时候发现的……”  
“你和那群年轻人打架的时候。”  
“嗯？”  
“你们认识。药是那个人放进你兜里的。”  
“所以，你一开始就知道，然后只是配合我来了这么一出？”  
“嗯，但我刚刚说的是真的。”  
“Fuck you，Mr.Kroos.”罗伊斯走到克罗斯面前，恼羞成怒，怼着他的脸束了个中指。

**********************************  
罗伊斯栽了。  
当克罗斯吮吸着他的舌尖时，他还在使劲推开他想要逃离，“成年快乐，Marco。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那啥，我真的不是故意卡着。。。我端午真的有事。。。真的更不了


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 泪水，汗水，还有些别的液体。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的尽力了，这是我第一次独立开车，没有辅助轮那种，凑合看吧。  
> 破车也就这样了。

“唔……嗯……你，你……走开……”罗伊斯被男人温柔的亲吻安抚的没了脾气，安静的被男人圈在怀里——这还是他的初吻呢！他从来没亲过别人的嘴唇，连女孩儿的都没亲过——他有些不知所措，不知道是该伸出舌头还是怎么……  
克罗斯从来没这样亲吻过一个人，那样珍惜却又强压着躁动的心，他好像含着一颗橘子软糖，含久一些就能感受到酸酸甜甜的果汁刺激着舌根都在发软，腺体疯狂分泌津液，舍不得浪费一滴美味的糖浆，要将点滴都细细品味；他的男孩儿就在他怀里，就在他的唇齿之间，湿热的呼吸交缠着，微弱的滋滋声和那孩子的呜咽回荡在他耳畔，紧闭双眼挤出的眼泪浸湿了一簇簇的睫毛，像是被春雨淋透的嫩芽，颤颤巍巍拥抱彼此躲避渐渐强劲的风。

“Shhhhh……Marco……放松一些”男人低声说到，温暖的手捧起少年泛红的双颊，手指轻轻蹭着滚烫的粉色耳垂，“我弄疼你了吗？”  
罗伊斯不敢睁眼，埋着脑袋使劲摇了摇。  
“Marco，看着我好吗？”  
也许是那声音太安心，男孩儿小心地看向那片海。  
克罗斯捏了捏他发烫的小耳朵，“要记得换气哦。”不等他做出反应，再次倾身吻上。

罗伊斯也不知道自己为什么会不自觉的张开嘴，可能他的舌头有些在意另一片天地，好奇地探出之后竟在那里流连忘返，甚至主动向更深的地方试探，待他回神时，他的手臂不知何时已经绕上男人的脖子，身体也完全投入了那个暖得发烫的怀抱，他猛得抽身停下了这个吻，突然的抽离带出一些涎水在嘴角，然后把脸埋在男人的颈窝，任对方怎么哄都不肯抬头。  
羞死人了。他恨死自己了，怎么就落入了那个陷阱。  
“噗，你这是在害羞吗？”克罗斯被罗伊斯可爱笑了。明明在外面还那么横，天不怕地不怕地还要和人打架，怎么现在就变成这样了。  
“我没有！”罗伊斯报复的在克罗斯脖子旁边咬了一口。  
“是是是，我们Marco没有害羞，我说错了。Marco，抬头好不好，我想看你。”克罗斯一下一下地抚摸罗伊斯的后颈，软软的金发在指缝间调皮地溜走又钻入，“Marco，Marco,Marco……”一声一声的轻唤终于打动了固执的男孩儿。

“Marco,你真好看。”克罗斯看着罗伊斯湿漉漉的眼，他真是完全败在了这孩子手里，他才是那个狼狈的失败者，他的Marco看他一眼，就愿意献出一切。  
“Mr. Kroos，对不起……我不是真的想害你。”罗伊斯想了想那杯果汁，他是真的觉得自己这事做的不好。

“那你打算怎么跟我道歉？就一句对不起？”  
事情可没那么简单。

“我……”罗伊斯语塞，自知理亏没再多说什么。  
在这件事上他真的没有经验，天啊，他才刚刚经历了自己的初吻，他能知道什么？就那几部兄弟们分享的在被窝里看的成人视频能起什么作用？他烦躁地舔了舔嘴，避开了对方炽热的眼神，学着男人刚才的样子，抬手抚上有些胡渣的脸颊，他甚至控制不住自己的颤抖的手，然后将自己薄薄的唇压在对方的嘴唇上，伸出舌尖，回想着刚才对方的作法，可是他越想心越乱，胡乱地嗫咬起来，脑海里交织着他看过的那些画面……臊死了……简直要命了……

***********************************************************

克罗斯将就着沙发，直接把人按进了软垫里，拿回了主导权。  
不再是轻声细语的安慰，不再是温柔小心的舔舐，男人的舌攻城略地，夺走了男孩的呼吸，控制了男孩的意识。

“既然你一直叫我Mr.Kroos，那今晚如果我听到一句Toni，你以后就都只能叫我Toni。”克罗斯在罗伊斯耳边说话，字字紧贴罗伊斯滚烫的耳廓，少年的身体已经开始微微颤抖，他把手指伸进罗伊斯的嘴里，强迫罗伊斯舔湿它们，甚至模仿性事的动作进进出出，使得口腔充盈更多的津液，指尖随着挣扎的动作往更深的地方滑去，喉间的异物感刺激的眼角都开始流淌泪水，罗伊斯摇头想摆脱，结果涎水被带出嘴角流在软垫上洇湿了布料，他说不了话，只能发出呜呜声，那样子生生把男人看得硬的发疼。  
克罗斯抽出手指，俯身含住罗伊斯的喉结——他喝水的时候，他就想要亲吻，现在终于得偿所愿。沾满唾液的手指滑到男孩的胸前，轻轻拨弄左边的那粒，渐渐用力地揉捻起来，滑腻的指尖重重压过逐渐被取悦到充血坚挺的乳尖，晶莹的唾液映衬的嫣红愈发诱人。  
“Marco，”克罗斯捏着罗伊斯的下巴，强迫他微微低头看着自己，他亲吻了一下左边，满意的看着他的Marco打了个激灵，“晚餐的时候你吃掉了我的那颗樱桃。”

罗伊斯脑中警铃大作，他当然知道他吃掉了克罗斯的那个小果子，更不会忘记他是怎么吃的……  
“多谢款待。”克罗斯伸出舌头舔弄少年右边的乳头，时不时用牙齿轻轻啃咬，另一只手继续揉捏左边；男孩哪里经历过这种玩弄，已经软绵绵的身子止不住的颤抖，口中也传出阵阵轻呼；男人灵巧的舌尖绕着圈儿的拨弄，就是不碰那处，逼得罗伊斯挺起胸去迎着他的舌头和指尖讨要更多，他已经失去了对自己身体的控制权了，眼下他只想要更多，更多的爱抚……“唔啊……Mr.Kroos……那边……那边也要……”罗伊斯一心把自己的胸膛往克罗斯方向送，完全没发现克罗斯另一只手已经游走到他腰间。  
“Marco想要什么？”克罗斯停下了所有动作，“Marco不说，我怎么知道我的Marco想要什么呢？”  
“你好烦啊！”  
“好吧，我烦。”男人直起身子，手也离开了男孩的身体。  
罗伊斯慌忙抓住克罗斯的手腕，一把将他拉到自己身上，又把头埋在男人颈窝变成了“鸵鸟”，“Marco想要什么呀？”克罗斯舔过罗伊斯的耳朵，收获一阵战栗和肩头一疼。罗伊斯松开克罗斯肩头的肌肉，闷闷地说：“Marco想要Mr.Kroos……”  
“这才是我的乖孩子。”克罗斯揉了揉罗伊斯的小脑袋，奖励了他一个亲吻在眉角，然后褪去了罗伊斯的小短裤，分开他的双腿，他看见他大腿上那个已经形成一个小水泡的蚊子包，伸手挠了挠，然后用指甲使劲掐了一下，埋头吮吸起来，直到他尝到一丝血液的腥甜，随后他顺着大腿一直往上留下一串吻，含住了男孩  
那已经微微抬头的分身。  
这让从来没被这样对待过的罗伊斯几乎立刻就完全硬了起来，克罗斯吞吐着男孩的性器，他的鼻腔间都是他心心念念的男孩的气息，舌头灵巧地描摹着它的形状，手也没闲着，小心地按摩着阴囊部位……  
罗伊斯觉得自己的下身涨的发麻，他不是没有自己解决过生理问题，但是没有哪一次是现在这样……不断积累的快感窸窸窣窣爬上脊椎，他开始配合着克罗斯的动作在克罗斯嘴里抽插，细碎的呻吟溢出嘴角，呼吸也渐渐加快……

一声拔高的呻吟之后，罗伊斯释放了一些克罗斯嘴里，克罗斯及时退开，导致他的男孩直接将白浊搞在了浴袍上。

经历了第一次“服务”之后，罗伊斯瘫在沙发上，有些失神，克罗斯看着他的男孩一副懒散的样子，心痒难耐。  
“Marco舒服吗？”罗伊斯尝到了自己的味道，有点咸，还有点腥。

克罗斯打横抱起罗伊斯，刚刚结束一次高潮的男孩像一只粘人的小猫，被抱着还要搂住克罗斯，脸也埋在克罗斯胸前。  
红红的耳尖几乎让克罗斯发疯。

“Marco，你把我的衣服弄脏了。”克罗斯把男孩儿放在床上，自己侧卧在一旁。  
“……我不是故意的，Mr.Kroos……”  
“没事啊，脱掉就好了。”  
克罗斯里面什么都没穿。  
罗伊斯看到克罗斯腿间的勃起，吓得小脸煞白。  
这也太……夸张了吧……  
克罗斯看着罗伊斯那张写满了想法的小脸，有些想笑。  
“Marco别怕。”他吻了吻罗伊斯的嘴角。  
“还记得我刚刚做的吗？”  
罗伊斯跪在克罗斯身边，点了点头，但他不确定自己表达的是肯定回答。

“Marco想不想试试？”克罗斯拉着罗伊斯的汗津津的手，放到自己腿间，他能感受到罗伊斯的恐惧，但那棕绿的眼眸里还有恐惧都掩盖不住的兴奋与期待。他不想他的Marco怕，他想给他的Marco带来欢愉……  
“别害怕，Marco，我不会伤害你的……你如果不愿意我们就停下来。”克罗斯捏了捏罗伊斯的脸颊。  
他的Marco，怎么会听话呢？

“我不。”  
如男人所料，男孩儿最讨厌被人小看。  
罗伊斯看了一眼男人的那处，趴到男人腿间，努力含住粗大的阴茎，脑袋一上一下地动作，可是它实在是有些大，他吞吐的很费劲，几下之后便觉得下颌发酸，连自己的唾液都控制不住的顺着口中的茎身往下流，顺着自己的下巴流到脖子和锁骨上，于是他放弃了将它全部含住，微微偏头开始舔舐深红的茎体，舌头划过上面的青筋。  
克罗斯看着少年殷红的嘴唇包裹着他，脸颊被顶起一个圆圆的形状，尽力想要取悦他的样子，不禁想要直接开始。可是他舍不得让他的Marco这么快就到最后一步，那得失去多少乐趣呀？他看着少年白白的指尖握住自己的硬挺，唾液流的到处都是，兴致更高了……

“以前有这么近的看过别的男人的阴茎吗？”克罗斯支着上半身居高临下地看着嘴里含着自己肉棒的男孩。  
“唔……没……”罗伊斯握住男人的阴茎，上下撸动，他自己也很少做这种事，更别说给别人做了。  
“那你这是第一次把别的男人的阴茎含在嘴里吗？”克罗斯感觉到自己沉甸甸的性器压在罗伊斯的舌头上，他故意动了动，将他的喉咙堵的满满当当。  
“嗯……唔……”  
少年实在是不知道该怎么样做了，他已经快坚持不住了，他扶着手里的阴茎，像舔棒棒糖一样一下一下地舔过龟头部位，他尝到前端分泌的液体味道逐渐有了些变化，他抬眼自下而上可怜巴巴地看着克罗斯，乞求对方能饶过自己。

他越是这样，男人就越是兴奋。  
“Marco我们换一个姿势吧。”克罗斯将性器从罗伊斯嘴里抽出，从躺着的姿势跪了起来，然后伸手从床头柜拿了什么东西。“什么？……唔”就在罗伊斯还没反应过来的时候，他再次将自己的勃起送入罗伊斯口中，罗伊斯一下身形不稳，赶紧用手肘撑住上身。  
现在，他跪趴在床上，嘴里还插着一根粗大的，勃起的阴茎。  
“Marco累了吧，现在我们开始吧。”克罗斯伸手拍了拍男孩儿的臀肉。

突然，罗伊斯感觉到冰冰凉凉的滑腻液体顺着股间往下流，他赶忙夹紧臀肉，想要往后退，男人按住了他的头，还把阴茎往他喉咙间送了送，“乖，Marco别动，不然会难受的。”话音刚落，那人便开始在他嘴里小幅度的抽插了，“呜呜呜……”水声从罗伊斯口腔里传进耳朵放大了无数倍，他甚至听到阴茎撞到口腔软肉的声音，咽部的反复动作刺激的眼角不住的流眼泪。  
就在罗伊斯还在努力适应口腔内的动作时，克罗斯将润滑挤了满手，把一根手指插进了罗伊斯后穴，慢慢往里面推进。  
“嗯唔！”罗伊斯使劲夹住双腿但是仍然无济于事，他的嘴还被不停地操着，唾液混杂着男人阴茎的分泌物止不住的从嘴角留下，打湿床单……  
随着体温的渐渐升高，一根手指似乎已经不够了，两根手指很慢很慢的进入男孩儿的后面，尽量减轻他的不适感……又过了好一阵子，克罗斯放进了第三根手指之后，感觉罗伊斯似乎已经适应了，开始在他滚烫的甬道里慢慢地抽送，同时，他把自己的性器在罗伊斯嘴里送的更深。  
前后的双重刺激早已令罗伊斯放弃了抵抗，他开始渐渐配合克罗斯，放低了腰，抬高臀部以便克罗斯能进到更深的地方……  
终于，克罗斯从罗伊斯嘴里撤出了自己的阴茎，拉起罗伊斯的同时，另一只手的动作并没有停止，还在不住地抽插，“嗯啊……啊……”他终于可以顺畅的呼吸了；只是他还是跪趴着，而克罗斯绕到了他的身后，掰开他的臀瓣，指尖探寻着什么……  
“啊！”突然拔高的声线令罗伊斯自己都措手不及，他好像被碰到了哪里，一下就失去了力气，“找到了。”身后，男人略带恶作剧得逞的调笑让罗伊斯后背发凉。  
克罗斯的手指在罗伊斯的身体里抽插好几下，却都避开了那一点，罗伊斯已经完全丢掉了自己的羞耻心，他塌下腰，抬高自己的臀部，想要勾引着克罗斯再碰碰那里，“啊……Mr.Kroos……Please……”

事到如今，克罗斯也不想忍了，只是他想要他的Marco看着自己被他进入的样子。  
“Marco，Marco，让我看着你。”克罗斯抽出手，抱着罗伊斯翻了个身，让他平躺在床上，拉过枕头垫在罗伊斯腰下，然后直接扶着自己的阴茎进入了罗伊斯。  
“嘶——”这一下，疼得罗伊斯倒抽一口凉气，哭喊到“好痛啊……太大了……你快拿出去啊……”  
“Marco乖，马上就不痛了哦。”克罗斯也不好受，他的Marco太紧了，差点把他夹射了。他亲吻着男孩儿的额头，眼角，脸颊，嘴唇……Marco现在终于是他的Marco了，他日思念想的少年，他最最深爱的孩子，他们现在是一体了，再也不会分开……  
过了好一会儿，克罗斯感觉男孩没有夹那么紧了。  
“唔……好像不是很痛了……”罗伊斯抬起手臂遮住自己的眼睛不敢看着克罗斯说到。  
“我会轻轻的。”  
他的Marco在邀请他，在邀请他进入他的身体……克罗斯拉开罗伊斯的手，“让我看着你”他吻了吻罗伊斯的手指。

******************************************

实在是……太美妙了……  
罗伊斯甜腻的呻吟一声盖过一声，每一声都在引诱着克罗斯失去所有的控制力，在Marco面前，谁能控制住自己，这个孩子将天真，狡黠，可爱，媚态都结合在自己身上并将它们融合的如此完美，谁会不爱他呢？  
“啊……Mr.Kroos……求你轻一点……哈……”  
他还在叫他Mr.Kroos，他说他有自己的规矩，一天结束后就不再亲昵的呼唤名字。  
他不是第一个。

“Marco……告诉我……别人有没有像我一样操到你求饶？”  
“告诉我，别人的阴茎有没有像我一样……让你这样……”  
只有我才能让你这样快乐，只有我才能让你这样痛苦……  
“你看……你的小屁股有多喜欢我的阴茎。”  
“它都舍不得我离开……你知不知道你里面有多紧……”

“嗯啊啊——求你了Mr.Kroos……别说了……唔……”他的Marco深陷欲海，哭喊着他的名字，求他停止，可是身体里面却紧紧地咬着他的阴茎不肯让他后退一毫厘。

大力地抽插已经让罗伊斯喊得嗓子都有些沙哑了，穴口的润滑也已经被拍打出白沫，一片泥泞，每一次冲刺克罗斯都准确的碾过罗伊斯的那一点，他的Marco已经完全被他操透了，但克罗斯依然不肯让罗伊斯有些喘息的机会，“Marco，看看你是怎么被我操的。”他扶起罗伊斯的脖子，让他看看自己的小穴如何谄媚地留住男人粗大的阴茎，让他看看自己的后面有多喜欢这个大家伙进出自己的身体……  
“回答我！”克罗斯就想要听他的Marco亲口说出来。

罗伊斯看着男人涨得紫红的肉刃在自己身体里进进出出，一次又一次地让他浑身过电四肢发软，而自己竟然如此享受，还想要更多，渴望再次被贯穿……还不知廉耻的回味口腔里男人的气息。  
羞死人了啊。

“唔啊……够了……我不要了……”  
“我没有……我只有Mr.Kroos……”罗伊斯快要承受不住更多的快感了，伸手想要摸自己的阴茎，好快些释放，克罗斯一只手抓着他细细的手腕，不让他碰自己，另一只手握住男孩的性器，不让他释放。  
“……哈……我没有别的男人……唔……”  
“呜……让我射……求你……我最喜欢Mr.Kroos……操我……了”

闻言，克罗斯脑子嗡的一下，他可没料到男孩会这么说，一走神失了力度，重重地操进了男孩的后穴，惹起一声甜腻的尖叫。  
“啊……”  
食髓知味的男孩，哪怕是在这种事上也不肯轻易低头。他甚至主动求欢，扭动着小屁股想要更多……  
“Mr.Kroos……好大啊……最喜欢你了……”  
“求你了……”  
男孩乖巧的示弱很是合克罗斯的心意。  
可是他还在叫他Mr.Kroos。

“你知道该怎么做的。”  
“嗯啊……Toni，求你了……让我……”罗伊斯被顶的一下子弓起腰身，再也承受不来更多的快感了。  
克罗斯终于松了手，看着男孩颤抖着身体将精液射在两个人的腹部和胸前，他深深地顶入释放在了男孩儿体内，从此，他的Marco只属于他一人。  
他吻了吻脱力的男孩儿，看着他高潮后面色潮红目光涣散的慵懒，乖顺地窝在自己怀里，“我爱你，我的Marco。”他再也不用惶惶不可终日，害怕他离开，害怕他跑进别人的怀抱。

*************************************

在这场让人心力交瘁的斗争里，克罗斯承认自己的手段不太光明。外界的一切对他来说都只是过眼云烟，内心里奇异欲望和他对他的Marco长久以来形成的激情如疫病般感染他的脏器，他的大脑，他的血液……直到最后，病入膏肓，无药可治。他的Marco，他的小情人，他的男孩儿……随便他怎么想，都带上了一个标签——“他的”。瞧瞧他干了什么，把一个孩子当做自己的……随便怎么说吧，反正不是什么上得了台面的说法。  
无论如何，他们还会有好多可以去经历，好多可以去享受，而他将永远陪在他身边……  
“唔……晚安，Toni。”  
他的Marco说道。

“晚安，Marco。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还是甜甜结尾好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 单纯就是想结个尾。姑且算完整一点。  
> 最后是一脚油门然后刹车。

克罗斯没数过他和罗伊斯在他家做过多少次了。  
沙发，餐桌，毛毯，书桌，床……甚至窗台，到处都留下过他们的痕迹。逐渐熟悉对方身体是一个奇妙的过程，好像对方从胚胎时期就开始交流，每一次触碰，每一次体液的交换都伴随着原始的愉悦，让人上瘾……罗伊斯的身体早就被男人摸索透了，以至于每一次，男孩都可以被逗弄得沉浸于令人眩晕的高潮。

“Toni，我尝起来像什么？”男孩挨着男人趴着，半支起身子看着男人，脸上还留着一番云雨之后粉红的余韵，灯光下泛着淡金色的汗珠在白皙的皮肤上晶莹剔透，而白净身体上青青紫紫的痕迹，股缝间流出的淫靡液体无一不在无声叙述着刚才的疯狂。

“像橘子味的小熊软糖。”克罗斯被这孩子天马行空的问题逗乐了，抬手揉了揉汗水打湿的金发小脑袋。

“为什么是橘子味啊？”  
“我以前觉得是橘子味，现在我有点不确定了。”  
“那现在是什么味道？”  
“我也说不清。但一定是甜的。”  
别有风味的酸涩渐渐褪去，甜美多汁的果肉也让人沉迷。

*******************************************************************

新学期开始了。罗伊斯在家庭联系薄上填上了克罗斯的电话号。  
克罗斯接到罗伊斯学校打来的电话，有些摸不着头脑。  
“您好，请问是Marco.Reus的家长吗？”  
“……算是吧。”  
“请您今天下午3点来学校一趟，Marco遇到些事情，我们需要与您讨论一下。”  
“好的。”

所以，克罗斯现在坐在家长接待室里，旁边是一脸不嫌事大的罗伊斯，还有一个嘴角青得发紫的同龄人。  
克罗斯觉得头大。  
“您好，……”  
“Kroos.Marco的监护人。”  
“请问Marco的父母呢？”  
克罗斯也不知道怎么说，幸好Marco抢了话头。  
“他们不在这边，平时他在管我。”  
“Mr.Kroos，事情正如您看到的那样，Marco打架了，没有造成什么大的损失，但是把这位同学打伤了。校医已经做了处理，没有大问题。但我们依然需要对他进行惩罚。”  
“嗯？为什么打架？”克罗斯不想管这些，但是得给老师面子。  
罗伊斯低着头揪住自己的衣角并不理他。  
“介于Marco已经不是第一次犯错了，之前也有逃课翘课等违反学校规定的行为，本次将以停课一周作为处罚，如果没有异议，请您在这个文件上签个字，就可以带Marco回家了。请您监督Marco在家好好反省。”  
“很抱歉给学校带来了不良影响。Marco，给同学道歉。”  
“我不。”罗伊斯拽起书包直接走出了接待室。  
“……我一定回家好好和他谈谈。”

************************************************************************

“你有没有受伤？”回到家，克罗斯拉着罗伊斯坐在沙发上，准备好好跟他谈谈。  
罗伊斯盯着桌上的杯子没回答克罗斯。

“我很高兴你能在学校填我的电话。”克罗斯觉得不能直接问他的男孩为什么打架。  
回应他的依旧是沉默。

就在男人以为等不到答案的时候，男孩突然站起身开始脱衣服。初秋的温度激起皮肤上的鸡皮疙瘩，连汗毛都立了起来。  
罗伊斯三下五除二把自己脱得干干净净，连内裤都不剩。  
“Toni我们来做吧。”他跨坐在克罗斯胯部，搂着男人的脖子，用自己的臀部蹭了起来。  
“Marco，告诉我，发生了什么？”罗伊斯有事瞒着他。  
男孩停下了动作，把头埋在克罗斯肩膀。  
过了没一会儿，克罗斯听到了他的呜咽和抽泣。  
“他说我……”  
克罗斯隐约觉得事情比他想的要严重。他轻轻拍着男孩的后背，慢慢捧起他的脸，手指拂去断了线的眼泪。  
“他说你什么？”  
“………………一些很难听的话，Sugar Daddy……和男人搅不清什么的……”

“所以你就打了他？”   
“……嗯。”

“除了他骂你，还有别的你觉得生气的吗？”克罗斯觉得这是个机会。  
要么结束，要么更进一步。

“有。因为我没有和男人搅不清。Toni不是别人，我喜欢Toni，我只有Toni了。”

还有什么比这更让人心碎的吗？  
克罗斯被罗伊斯突如其来的直白搞得大脑一片空白。  
他曾经千万次幻想，他和他的Marco真的一直走下去，尽管开始有些让人不免有些言语。他原以为他们的关系也许永远也不会……Marco现在还是孩子，他终归是要长大的，等他腻了，厌倦了，他随时都可以离开，甚至可以向他索求……他们忽近忽远，克罗斯心知肚明，一切都是他一厢情愿，罗伊斯根本不需要有所回应，尽管如此，他依然想把最好的一切都给他，他喜欢的，他不喜欢的……只要对他好，他就愿意。至少让他陪他久一点，更久一点……为他遮风避雨，他要他的Marco只有快乐，只经历最少的悲伤，直到那一天真的来临，他真的不再能护着他，不能再满足他……克罗斯不敢肖想太远的未来，他只想日日沉溺在Marco的眼中，里面充满欢愉，是世人不曾明白的极乐；那双明亮的绿眸看着自己，克罗斯就无法控制自己，明明是令人心旷神怡的样子，他却生生醉于其间，久久不愿醒来……

这下他彻底不用醒来了。

“Marco，你知道你在说什么吗？”克罗斯有些恍惚。  
“我说我喜欢Toni，我爱Toni，我和Toni之间没有搅不清。”罗伊斯吸了一下鼻子，眼睛红红的看着克罗斯。  
“Toni也爱Marco。”克罗斯紧紧地将罗伊斯拥在怀里，不愿松手。  
那次他们做的很慢，克罗斯感受着手指划过光滑皮肤时少年在身下的每一次颤抖，每一声欢畅的呻吟喘息都传达到他的灵魂深处，临近高潮时他的Marco紧蹙眉头，阖上眼睛，眼皮不断颤动，手指紧紧攥着床单的样子，全都印在他的脑海里……

*******************************************************

“又要出差啊！”  
“只去三天。”  
“我一天都不想放你。”  
“我也不想去啊。要不你陪我去吧。”  
“我还要上学呢。”  
克罗斯想说什么来着，但是他的Marco很凶的盯着他。  
好凶啊。  
他没忍住，走到床边，弯腰给了少年一个亲吻。

“每天视频好吗？”  
“好。”

***************************************************************

“我到酒店了。”克罗斯举着手机，在房间溜达了一圈。  
“不错嘛，公费旅游就是滋润啊。”耳机听筒里，少年清亮的嗓音有点失真，但仍然能听出少年不在电话周围。  
“你在干嘛？为什么不到镜头前来？”克罗斯不知道罗伊斯打的什么主意，屏幕上只有一个空荡荡的床，罗伊斯把手机支架放在床上，人却不在。  
“Marco？”  
“来啦！”

克罗斯一股邪火往下腹冲去。  
他的Marco，歪歪斜斜地穿着他的衬衣，伸手探向衣摆……而里面什么都没穿。

“Mr.Kroos，miss me？”  
“Deadly.”

———————————————End————————————————


End file.
